Hidden Feeling from Saint Beast
by Shireishou
Summary: Shonen AI WARNING! DONT READ if U dont like this type of story. How actually Shin and Rey feeling when they were young. Taken from Saint Beast OVA timeline


**Base :** Anime Saint Beast  
**Central Character :** Rei (_uke_) dan Shin (_seme_)  
**Time Line :** Saint Beast OVA 2005 prologue,  
**Beta Reader by :** Sephslover from Aarinfantasy Forum

If you are Indonesia, pls read the Indonesian **version Perasaan yang Terpendam from Saint Beast  
**

A small figure of the boy since earlier looks confusing placed in the Heaven library. Back and forth he peeks to the side of the book shelf, investigating it from corner to corner and taking a disappointed breath.

"Where is the book?" He whispered with lost hope. He drags a lot of books from the "Summoned occultism collection" row of the shelf and in a hurry goes to the closest table and drops them all. BRUK

"Please don't be rough to the book that you read!" The library supervisor who is passed by chance gives him a warning.

A boy with red colored hair only smiles naughtily and he keeps still until the library supervisor disappears behind the shelf.

Then he heads again to the row of the shelf of "Aggressor's occultism collection", again dragging several books from their place.  
However this time he takes softer measures when placing them on the table with the heap of the books that beforehand were taken.

He slams his body against the closest seat. His long red clothes dangles into the floor. He snatches a book quickly. With his beautiful red eyes he followed from sentence to sentence on the book in a rush. Sometimes he takes a deep breath for not finding what he is looking for.

He moves his first book to the side. He snatches the second book. However a moment later, he puts it aside too. He takes a disappointed, annoyed breath.

"If I were Shin, I definitely would be able to find it fast." He mumbles slow. But he shakes his head fast. "If I asked him, he could find out if I listened to his explanation carelessly."

Yes... the child who is called Rei will try to use the "aggressor's witchcraft" that was taught by Shin several days ago. The problem is, he forgot how the spell worked and the only hope was to look for the guidance in this library where Shin studied by his own before teaching him.

Rei smiles bitterly, "I should've written what Shin said. So careless!" He swears in his heart. His deepest heart does not expect Shin to be disappointed with him. To him, his roommate, also his best friend in heaven, means a lot more than any other tenshi that he had already met.

Yes... to himself, Shin was a smart, modest and equally well-mannered tenshi.  
A million expressions will be necessary for him to explain about that bond that was special in his heart. He has the vibration not explained deep in his heart. Too complicated to be understood by his pure mind.

He shakes his head fast, trying to release all the thoughts that touched his heart and made him freeze for a while from work that should be done. "Must do it faster, if not, it could get serious!" A boy with red eyes working again, following words on a book. Looking for it again. His heart hunts, tries to immediately find the guidance before Shin realizes his negligence.

The night has come. The heap of books increasingly high did not give him at all the answer. Rei almost feels hopeless. Scratches his head that actually is not itchy. "Okay then, I will continue this tomorrow then!"

With his feeble step, he walks the footpath towards his residence. How startled he gets when he sees Shin had been waiting for him with a concerned face.

"Where have you been? I was worried because you disappeared for a whole day and did not make any contact at all." The talk showed deep attention but Shin continued to use the formal grammar that became his typical characteristic.

"Ah maaf, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam!" Rei berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Shin dan berlari masuk ke rumah. Shin menggeleng-geleng heran.

"Ah I'm sorry, I haven't prepared dinner yet!" Rei tries to avoid Shin's question and runs into his home. Shin shakes his head confused.

He puts his apron on in hurry and starts cooking. Shin comes closer to Rei and stands by his side. Rei looks very nervous.

"Next time, if you want to go, at least let me know when you will go home. All day I was worrying about you!" Shin looks at Rei closely.

"You worried about me?!" Rei's movement stops for a moment. However he immediately drops his head to hide the red tinge that suddenly emerges on his cheek.

"Of course I worried! Promise me please, you will not disappear like that again."  
Shin stressed.

Rei only nods in agreement. Deep in his heart he feels very happy. The smile does not fail in appearing on the corner of his red lips. The most important person in his heart evidently also cared and worried about him.

After eating, Rei moved to the bed at once. "I'm going to bed first, Shin. I'm really tired!"

"Do you need me to massage first - to make you comfortable?" Shin offered help with the sweet smile softly drawn on his face.

Rei is unsure of what to do. He is totally nervous. "N-No, thanks, Shin. I just need to sleep.", kind of shouted. He jumps to bed and hides himself under the blanket. He tries to keep the happy smile that never will leave his cute lips. However the tiring day drained all of his power. It was not too long before he fell asleep.

Shin sits on his side of the bed, gazing at his roommate who has just fallen asleep - tired. He tucks Rei in because the blanket is somewhat leaving Rei's body unprotected.

"Don't disappear again like earlier, ok?" He whispers slowly. Although he knows Rei will not hear him, but he continues to speak about him. "My feeling was very chaotic. I thought I would lose you. I just realized how quiet it would be without your." He caressed Rei's hair slowly.

He lays down slowly, trying not to disturb Rei. His soft eyes look at the ceiling. He recognizes the unique feeling that follows him every time he sees that small figure that sleeps by his side. That special heartbeat when they touch. But he decides to keep silence because he feels it's not the time to say what he feels. He closes his eyes before he falls asleep.

Shin dreams of Rei chasing him, hugging him tightly and not letting him go. Their bodies feel very heavy. Slowly he wakes up from his dream and opens his eyes. How surprised he is when he sees Rei hug his back so tight while whispering repeatedly "Where is the Aggressor's Witchcraft book?"

Shin's heart beats fast. He feels his face very hot. He tries to run away from Rei's embrace that is so tight. "Rei… let me go!" Shin wriggles to escape.

"The book... the attack... Shin..." Rei moves his hands up and lands on Shin's left cheek that is moving. And Rei's nail that is rather long scratches Shin's cheek lightly.

"Ouch…" Shin is startled for feeling some pain on his cheek.

Finally Shin succeeds in moving further away from Rei. He was occupied. "What was he looking for?", he thinks. "Attack witchcraft? Ah... don't tell me…." He thinks about what really happened. "You were stupid indeed! You were definitely tired for the sake of the book, didn't you?" Apparently Shin achieves a conclusion at the end. His eyes softly gazed at Rei that apparently is still shadowed by the bad dream that makes him keep raving.

The next day after breakfast, Rei immediately disappears again. Shin that was training with water was startled for seeing Rei go past him in a hurry heading to the library and not even see Shin.

"Wow! He bolted secretly again." Despised by him, the water is drained by the ground before finally he enters the house, takes a book on the cupboard and heads to the library in a hurry.

As he arrives there, Shin can see the heap of books piled up on the table. From time to time, he can hear the disappointed breath that is really known by him. That's Rei's voice.

He walks towards him. Quite close but Rei's still so focused on his book that he dooesn't realize his existence.

"Is that the book you're looking for?" Shin places the book in front of Rei's face slowly. Rey gasps and looks nervous.

"Ah.. eh.. y-yes… this book! How did you know?"

Shin laughs softly as he notices Rei's really in panic and how the cutely red he is getting.

Shin explains what happened slowly except about the wound he received earlier. However that cannot be hidden because he put a plaster on it.

"What happened to your cheek, Shin?" Rei asks panickedly.

"It's alright... Just a little…." Shin does not continue.

"A little what? May I see it?" Rei approaches and tries to touch Shin's cheek softly.

"It's alright... we'd better practice the attack steps again than thinking about this." Shin tries not to worry Rei. However as Rei feels the silent, his eyes glisten.

"I-I'm sorry I... I was wrong... I..." The boy has a soft heart but he tries as hard as possible to not cry in front of Shin, although tears are already soaking his two eyelids. The feeling of guilt in his heart is heavy, forcing his tears to fall...

"Ssssh…" Shin touches Rei's lips that want to keep talking. He touches them with his finger softly. "You don't need to worry about that. I can teach you how many times you want to. You don't need to force yourself like this. If you're like this, I will feel guilty…"

Shin grabs Rei's hand and asks him to leave the library to the field. "I will practice with you. Even if I'm only able to do little, I will teach you if I can. You can ask me to teach you a thousand times. I will not get mad at you. We will practice together. And If I can't do anything, I will ask for your help.. We will support each other!" Shin looks at Rei straight.

Rey gets silent before suddenly running to Shin and hugging him while screaming "Thanks a lot, Shin. I really really like you!"  
Shin gets shocked. His heart beats very fast… but he has a feeling of happiness that can't be stopped. That makes him sure about that feeling they hide all the time.

They don't say anything about 'love'. Something that they feel deep inside their hearts since too early to be shown. This feeling too soft and complicated to be spoken about with their small lips. At least they can keep their feeling like this with no need to talk. Only to be felt… only to be understood…. only to protect each other… only to love each other…. at least… just for this time.

Special for Aarin member forum at Saint Beast Thread and my Saint Beast Cosplay Team


End file.
